gacha, supermarket, dan salon
by caramelhae
Summary: [high school AU] — Di saat kakak kelas mereka sedang sibuk membicarakan cita-cita dan masa depan, Allen dan Rio malah mangkir, bersenang-senang di luar sekolah. ;; spin-off, contains hints of allen/rio and gray/claire.
**harvest moon (c) natsume.**

 **~gacha deluxe~**

 **spin-off** "see the world from the rooftop"

 **genre** : friendship and (slight) romance

 **character** : allen, rio, gray, claire (yep, you read it right xDD)

 **note** : alternate universe (high school AU). sama sekali nggak ada kaitannya dengan echo village maupun mineral town =)

 **setting** : JEPANG. yap, soalnya pengen nulis honorifiks "-senpai" hehehe—#alasanreceh

 **warn** : plot dan karakterisasi agak random(?)

.

.

 **enjoy.**

* * *

Rio menghela napas, tembok sekolah yang lebih tinggi dua kilan dari kepalanya sudah di depan matanya. Sekali lagi, siswi Sunshine High School itu melongok ke belakang, memindai sekeliling gedung dan halaman sekolah di balik punggungnya. Ah, ada dua orang—yang Rio kenali sebagai Chelsea-senpai dan Mark-senpai—yang tengah berdiri di pinggiran atap sekolah sambil berbincang. Rio selalu memiliki antusiasme tersendiri menyangkut hubungan antara dua kakak kelasnya itu, meski Chelsea sendiri menganggapnya berlebihan ( _duh, kami cuma teman, Rio-chan_ , begitu kata Chelsea).

Memastikan keadaan aman, gadis berambut pirang setulang belikat itu kembali menatap tembok di hadapannya. Dia menggemeretakkan jemari dan lehernya, kemudian menumpukan tangannya pada bagian atas tembok dan melompat ke sisi lain. Dengan luwes dan tanpa pemborosan gerakan, ia mendarat mulus di jalan depan sekolah.

 _Yosh, berhasil!_

Ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang rok lipat-lipat setengah pahanya. Dengan langkah ringan dan tanpa dosa, ia berjalan di trotoar depan sekolah sambil bersenandung riang. Namun, kesenangannya itu pecah ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya dibarengi ucapan "Minggat dari sekolah, eh?"

 _Deg_. Rio meneguk ludah. _Apakah ada guru yang memergoki aksiku? Akankah aku dihukum mengepel koridor lagi? Tapi, Pak Gannon berjanji kalau sekali lagi aku ketahuan, hukumannya akan ditingkatkan jadi membersihkan toilet hingga berkilau. Ah, gawat, gawat! Tapi, tunggu, rasanya aku mengenali suara dan aura yang mengesalkan ini—_

"Halo, _princess_ ," sosok itu mengambil tempat di samping Rio, melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis—ralat, sinis. Rio tak ingat kalau ada hal yang manis tentang lelaki ini.

"Kau!" Rio berjengit. "Kau ini, kenapa selalu muncul di mana pun aku berada sih!? Selain itu, _princess_ … terdengar menggelikan," Rio bergidik.

Allen, sebagaimana biasanya, santai-santai saja menghadapi Rio yang bersungut-sungut. "Jadi, kaumau kupanggil apa? _Sugar_? _Honey_? _Moe-chan_?"

Rio mendengus. "Cobalah panggil aku seperti itu bila kau ingin dicium oleh bola voli. Lagipula, Moe-chan itu apaan?"

Senyum angkuh diulas Allen. "Kautahu, bisa dipanggil _princess_ oleh orang bersuara seksi seperti tadi adalah kesempatan emas, lho. Kau beruntung."

"Haaah, terserahmu, cowok bersuara seksi atau apalah itu," Rio mendesah malas. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau di sini? Kembali ke sekolah sana," tangan Rio mengibas-ngibas, mengusir.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, siswi nakal."

"Ya, ya, aku memang siswi nakal. Dan kau tak usah ikut-ikutan aku, siswa teladan," sahut Rio sarkastik.

" _Well_ , siswa teladan sepertiku sesekali ingin mencoba menghirup udara bebas di saat yang lain berada di balik pagar sekolah," Allen membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menganggap sarkasme Rio sebagai pujian.

Kening Rio berkerut. "Kau mau menjadi bandel atau apa, itu bukan urusanku. Yang penting, jangan di dekatku. Serius. Aku punya urusanku sendiri dan aku tak perlu ditemani siapa pun, terutama seorang lelaki berambut merah narsis yang menyebalkan."

Allen tetap menjajarkan langkah dengan Rio. "Memangnya urusan apa, sih?"

Rio bersedekap. "Aku mau menemui pacarku. Dan dia tak akan suka bila ada yang mengganggu kencan kami."

"Hm, tenang saja, aku mengenal baik _pacar_ mu, kok. Dia tak bakal marah," ucapnya yakin.

"Haaaaah?"

"Pacarmu menunggu di toko dekat stasiun, kan? Dan—" Allen menunjuk saku _blazer_ Rio yang kembung "—di dompetmu itu pasti ada beratus-ratus yen yang siap kauhambur-hamburkan bersama _pacar_ mu itu."

Sebelah alis Rio terangkat, ekspresinya mengatakan _wow-ternyata-kau-esper_.

Ekspresi Allen jadi lebih serius saat mewanti-wanti, "Serius deh, Rio. Jangan biarkan _pacar_ mu itu terus-menerus memorotimu. Kaupunya hak untuk menikmati uangmu dengan cara lain."

"Hee, aku tak butuh nasihatmu. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Fakta bahwa kau begitu tak berdaya bila menghadapami _pacar_ mu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau punya sedikit mental anak kecil. Kau melubangi dompetmu, bahkan melompati pagar sekolah demi menemui dia yang baru datang pukul sebelas siang tadi."

Rio menggigit bibirnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia … membuatku _ketagihan_."

Allen menghela napas dramatis. "Sayang sekali, padahal di sebelahmu sendiri ada ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat keren. Lebih baik kau mengagumiku, sosok yang lebih indah dari karya seni mana pun."

"…"

Tolong, Rio butuh kantung muntah.

.

.

"Sayangku, aku datang~!" Rio berlari-lari kecil, tak sanggup menahan senyum bahagia yang mekar berseri-seri di wajahnya.

Sepanjang berteman—entah hubungan mereka bisa dikategorikan sebagai pertemanan atau tidak, tapi anggap saja begitu—dengan Rio, setahu Allen ada dua hal yang paling bisa membuat Rio jingkrak-jingkrak seperti bocah. Pertama, membantai habis tim musuh di pertandingan voli. Kedua, _pacar_ yang akan Rio temui itu.

Oh, Allen sama sekali tidak cemburu. Untuk apa sirik bila Allen lebih hebat dari pacar Rio itu? Apakah pacar Rio itu berwajah tampan? Apakah dia punya rambut merah berkilau yang rajin di- _creambath_? Apakah dia punya mata tajam nan mempesona yang dibingkai kacamata? Apakah dia jenius basket yang kemampuannya sebagai _point guard_ tak diragukan lagi? Apakah—

"Whoaa, _Kingdom Hearts Formation Deluxe Edition_ , aku datang~!"

Dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah melihat peti harta karun berisi batangan emas dan permata, Rio menatap _gachapon_ yang berdiri anteng di depan minimarket dekat stasiun.

Ya, _gachapon_. Mesin penjual otomatis yang mengeluarkan kapsul mainan setelah kita memasukkan koin sekian yen ke dalamnya.

Itulah wujud _kekasih hati_ yang membuat Rio rela merogoh saku hingga tandas.

"Siapa sangka, calon _ace_ tim voli sekolah kita ternyata memiliki sisi kekanakan, eh?"

"Huh, _gacha_ tidaklah kekanakan," bantah Rio. "Hanya orang dengan selera seni baik yang bisa memahami estetikanya. Lelaki yang hobi menjahit sepertimu mana mengerti."

"Aku tak mengerti hubungan antara selera seni baik dan hobiku menjahit. Yang pasti," Allen meraih sejumput rambut pirang Rio dan menekurinya, "daripada uangmu kauhabiskan untuk mengoleksi mainan plastik, lebih baik kaupakai untuk merawat rambutmu. Agak kusam dan bercabang. Berani taruhan, pasti kau tak punya _conditioner_ di kamar mandimu. Ah, kautahu, salon keluargaku terbuka 24 jam untukmu. Kau beruntung, sebab kau kuberi kesempatan untuk mendapat servis khusus dari tangan ajaibku ini."

"Kau promosi salonmu? Atau memuji dirimu sendiri?" tanya Rio sebal.

"Aku menawarkanmu kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih cantik. Tidakkah kau ingin jadi berpenampilan sempurna di hadapan lelaki keren sepertiku?"

"Aku tak ingat kalau aku punya keinginan untuk membuatmu terpesona atau semacamnya. Lagipula—" Rio mengibaskan rambut pirangnya "—bukankah aku yang seperti ini sudah membuatmu terpesona?"

Tawa sinis meluncur dari mulut Allen. "Heh, mungkin aku akan terpesona pada fisikmu bila kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke salon, mengambil paket spa dan lulur … kautahu, keringat dan debu yang didapat saat melakukan aktivitas fisik berjam-jam tak bisa dihilangkan hanya dengan busa sabun."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, jangan kira aku ini sejorok babi." Rio memutar bola mata. "Di rumah aku kadang-kadang luluran kok."

"Benarkah?" Mata Allen menyipit skeptis. "Kapan terakhir? Kemarin? Minggu lalu?"

"Err, kurasa … empat bulan lalu?"

"Ah, kalau begitu—" Allen menyeringai "—mau kuberi _layanan khusus_? Dengan tanganku yang ajaib ini, akan kubuat tubuhmu bersih berkilau—ouch!"

Allen meringis, mengutuki Rio yang tak mengenal kontrol tenaga tiap melayangkan sikutan ke tulang rusuknya.

Rio mencibir, "Diam kau, _stalker_ narsis mesum."

" _Pardon_? _Stalker_?"

"Kau selalu menempeliku, kan?" tanya si gadis bermata biru retoris. "Ah, kecantikanku membuatmu naksir, ya?" _Gawat, aku ketularan virus narsisnya_.

Allen menanggapi tudingan Rio dengan mengangkat bahu dan menaikkan alis.

"Ah, sial, semua percakapan tak berguna tadi membuatku melupakan hal penting!" Rio menepuk jidatnya, lalu buru-buru mengeluarkan dompet dari saku dan merogohnya. Sekeping uang logam ia masukkan lubang mesin, lalu ia tekan tombol operasi mesin. Dengan raut harap-harap cemas, ia memandangi tempat keluarnya kapsul. _Semoga edisi langka,_ _semoga edisi langka_ —

 _Pluk_. Satu kapsul keluar, lekas Rio sambar dan buka.

"..."

"..."

"Argh—sial! Yang ini sih, aku sudah punya lima buah di rumah!" umpat Rio memaki figurin berbentuk slime hijau bertanduk. "Hah, hanya karena monster jelek berlendir ini mengejekku, aku tak akan menyerah!" tanpa ragu ia merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan uang logam lagi. Begitulah, siklus setan yang tak bakal selesai selama kekhilafan masih menguasai hati.

Allen menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Kekanakan sekali."

"—Tidak kekanakan!"

Allen dan Rio sama-sama menoleh ke kiri secara refleks.

"Membuat labu berwarna merah jambu yang dihias pita untuk digantung di dinding sama sekali tidak kekanakan! Itu imut dan para gadis pasti menyukainya."

"Untuk apa berimut ria di pesta Halloween!? Kalau mau yang manis-manis, sana bikin pesta menginap dengan para gadis."

Rio sontak melambaikan tangannya riang, melupakan mesin _gacha_ sejenak. "Claire-senpai! Gray-senpai!"

Wajah Claire, yang tadinya terkekuk kesal karena perdebatan dengan Gray, langsung jadi cerah beberapa tingkat. Segera, perempuan _blonde_ itu menghambur ke Rio, memeluk adik kelasnya dengan semangat berlebih dan merepet penuh rindu, "Aku kangen sekali padamu, Riooooo! Kita tak pernah bertemu lagi sejak pertandingan musim semi lalu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Tim voli kita rukun-rukun saja kan? Ah, sampaikan salamku pada Chelsea!"

Allen tersenyum kecil. "Claire-senpai ceria seperti biasa, ya?" kemudian ia sedikit membungkuk pada sesosok lelaki bertopi _snapback_ yang bersama Claire. "Lama tak jumpa, Gray-senpai. Bagaimana kehidupan di universitas?"

Meski kesehariannya Allen cenderung (selalu) bersikap pongah, bisa dilihat ia menaruh respek pada mantan kakak kelas sekaligus rekan satu timnya di klub basket itu; tatapannya menyiratkan rasa hormat. Ah, klub olahraga dan senioritasnya.

"Ada sedikit-banyak perbedaan dengan kehidupan SMA, tapi untunglah aku bisa beradaptasi tanpa kesulitan berarti," jawab Gray sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Apakah Mark sudah menentukan kapten baru?"

Allen membetulkan kacamatanya yang agak melorot. "Belum."

"Aaah, memang, dia itu pintar mencari jalan keluar dalam keadaan terdesak dengan ide-ide gemilangnya, namun di satu sisi bisa sangat lama dan plin-plan dalam mengambil keputusan." Gray menepuk bahu Allen. "Siapa pun yang dia pilih nanti, kuharap kalian terus melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tentu, Senpai. Silakan saksikan dan nilai performa kami di Winter Cup mendatang."

Claire, yang sudah puas melepas rindu pada Rio, beralih memandangi Allen. Ia mengamat-amati dua adik kelasnya yang masih dibalut _seifuku_ itu dengan mata memicing penuh penilaian. Sejurus kemudian, seringai terbit di wajahnya. "Hm … para adik kelasku ternyata bandel, eh? Bolos sekolah demi berkencan."

Pipi Rio bersemu merah karena ejekan sang senior. "Bu-bukan begitu! Ah—lalu, Claire-senpai dan Gray-senpai sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Duh, kami tidak membolos," jawab Claire. "Jadwal kuliah itu lebih fleksibel, tahu."

Rio menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Oh! Jadi, Claire-senpai dan Gray-senpai memang berkencan."

Giliran pipi Claire yang merona merah karena perkataan adik kelasnya. Sementara Gray menarik topinya menutupi wajah sambil menggerutu pelan, "Huh, anak zaman sekarang memang hobi mencampuri urusan orang lain."

Claire masih dihantui rasa penasaran. "Kalian sendiri ada urusan apa?"

Rio buru-buru memasukkan kapsul _gacha_ beserta isinya ke dalam kantung _blazer_ , menyembunyikannya dalam-dalam. "Eh—itu—kami—"

Melihat gelagat panik Rio, Allen lantas mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rio dan berbisik, "Hei, jadi kau ini semacam _closet otaku_ , ya? Tidak ingin orang lain tahu soal hobimu?"

Sambil mendorong wajah Allen yang melewati batas nyaman, Rio balas berbisik, "Tentu saja, ini agak memalukan untuk diketahui orang lain, terutama Claire-senpai."

Allen mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, masih berbisik-bisik, "Oh, jadi aku semacam memegang rahasiamu, eh?"

"Yah, aku memang sial karena terpergok olehmu waktu itu. Aneh sekali, padahal aku sudah pakai topi dan masker sebagai penyamaran. Dan kalau kau berpikir untuk menjadikan ini sebagai bahan _blackmail_ , lupakanlah." Rio mendorong wajah lelaki berambut merah itu lagi, kali ini dengan tenaga esktra sampai-sampai tubuh Allen jadi agak limbung.

 _Jepret_.

"Eh?" Mata Rio membulat.

Claire memegang ponsel yang tadi kameranya baru saja digunakan, ekspresi gemas seperti melihat seekor anak kucing terlukis di wajahnya. "Aaah, kalian pasangan yang imut! Aku jadi kangen SMA dan romansanya yang menyegarkan."

Rio mengerutkan alisnya. _Baik Claire-senpai, maupun Chelsea-senpai, kenapa mereka selalu punya anggapan seperti itu mengenai hubunganku dengan Allen, sih? Padahal dia cuma … ah, entahlah, dibilang teman juga kurang tepat. Jadi, apa?_

Allen menyentil pipi Rio, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum congkak, "Wah, tak perlu membeku begitu. _Well_ , aku tahu, gadis mana pun pasti salah tingkah bila disandingkan dengan lelaki luar biasa sepertiku."

Rio tersenyum keki. _Yang pasti, dia ini si brengsek narsis kelebihan ego yang luar biasa menyebalkan!_

Gray mencengkeram lengan Claire, berancang-ancang menyeretnya pergi. "Sudahlah, jangan ganggu adik-adik kelas kita."

"Tunggu!" cegah Claire, perhatiannya masih terpusat pada Rio dan Allen. "Kalian berdua lapar, tidak?"

"Um … aku belum makan siang, sih," jawab Rio.

"Aku juga," sahut Allen.

Claire menjentikkan jarinya. "Aha! Kalau begitu, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan di restoran yang _okonomiyaki_ -nya super lezat! Tapi—ada syaratnya."

.

.

Di hadapan mereka berempat, berjejer rak-rak tinggi yang menampilkan beraneka jenis barang—mulai dari kebutuhan rumah tangga hingga _snack_. Di sebelah kiri, ada deretan kasir dengan petugas-petugasnya yang siap melayani para pengunjung. Suasana lumayan sepi, mengingat ini adalah jam di mana orang-orang lebih banyak berada di sekolah dan kantor.

"Eeeeh?" Alis Rio terangkat. "Kenapa kita ke supermarket?"

Claire menyahut santai sambil mendorong dua troli sekaligus, "Akhir bulan nanti, fakultas kami akan mengadakan pesta Halloween, dan aku ditunjuk sebagai pengurus dekorasi. Rasanya sepi kalau cuma berdua dengan Gray, jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mengajak adik-adik kelasku yang manis ini, hm?"

Allen mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati, Senpai."

Rio berpikir sambil melirik si kacamata, _Ah, jadi dia ini tipe orang yang jadi anak baik bila di hadapan orang yang lebih senior, ya?_

Gray melengos kesal. "Oh, maaf saja kalau kau tetap merasa sepi meski ditemani aku."

Claire lantas tertawa kikuk. "Ahaha, bukan begitu maksudku, duh, jangan merajuk dong."

.

Empat orang (yang terdiri dari perempuan berambut pirang sebahu yang tubuh rampingnya dibalut kemeja putih berlapis _overall_ biru, lelaki berkaus polo dipadu jeans gombrong dan bertopi _snapback_ , siswi SMA berambut pirang setulang belikat, serta siswa SMA berambut merah) itu berjalan beriringan, _shopping_ bersama di swalayan layaknya keluarga bahagia. Rio dan Claire mendorong masing-masing satu troli.

.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh detik Claire memandangi pelembut pakaian berbagai merek yang berderet di rak bagian kebutuhan rumah tangga. Keningnya berkerut-kerut seolah ada soal matematika rumit yang tercetak di kemasan-kemasan tersebut. "Yang mana, ya? Sekali bilas tapi harganya lebih mahal, atau yang tidak sekali bilas? Yang tidak sekali bilas lebih murah dan harumnya kusukai, tapi kurang praktis …."

Rio garuk kepala sambil melirik trolinya. Ada deterjen, sikat toilet, sabun cuci piring, dan berbagai keperluan rumah tangga yang bertumpukan. "Pesta Halloween kalian … unik, ya?"

Claire tertawa kecil. "Ah, sekalian belanja keperluanku. Tak apa, kan?"

"Mm."

Gray menghela napas dan membetulkan topinya, gestur bosan. "Inilah mengapa terkadang aku malas menemanimu belanja. Belajarlah jadi orang yang tegas dan tidak plin-plan."

Claire pura-pura merengut sambil memasukkan pelembut pakaian yang sempat membingungkannya ke troli, dua-duanya sekaligus.

Rio tersenyum sendiri melihat interaksi dua kakak kelasnya itu.

Mereka lanjut mendorong troli. Ketika sudah sampai ujung lorong, alis Allen terangkat. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun bersuara, "Aku permisi sebentar. Nanti aku bergabung lagi."

Lelaki berambut merah itu lalu berpisah jalan dengan Claire, Gray, dan Rio di depan lorong kebutuhan wanita.

.

"Menurutmu enak yang mana, Rio?" Claire menimang-nimang dua bungkus berwarna _pink_. "Yang _wing_ , atau _non-wing_?"

"Aku lebih suka yang _wing_ , lebih efektif mencegah bocor. Soalnya aku banyak bergerak sih."

Gray pura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan tersebut.

.

Allen baru bergabung kembali ketika dua troli sudah terisi penuh oleh macam-macam barang. Tangannya kosong.

"Kau tak beli apa-apa?" tanya Rio heran.

Allen tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum misterius. Rio pun mengabaikannya dan terus mendorong troli menuju kasir yang sudah di depan mata.

Claire bersenandung riang, " _Okonomiyaki, okonomiyaki_ ~"

"Serahkan seluruh uang yang ada di mesin kasir!"

Senandung Claire langsung terputus ketika sergah itu membahana dari mesin kasir yang terletak di bagian paling kiri. Langkah empat orang itu pun sontak terhenti.

Rio membelalak panik. "Pe-perampokan?"

"Sial, apa yang dilakukan para petugas keamanan itu!?" Gray mengumpat tiga satpam yang tak berani meringkus sesosok pria yang menyodorkan pistol pada petugas kasir yang ketakutan.

Claire mengerutkan alis. "Apa pistolnya asli?"

Kacamata Allen berkilat, sepasang mata di balik lensanya menajam. Ia lalu menoleh pada tiga orang lainnya. "Entahlah, aku tak bisa memastikan kalau dari jarak sejauh ini. Karena ada kemungkinan itu asli, berhati-hatilah. Kita mundur perlahan, lalu cari tempat yang aman untuk menelepon polisi."

Sesuai instruksi Allen, mereka berempat beringsut mundur perlahan, berusaha agar keberadaan mereka tak menarik perhatian si _tamu tak diundang_. Namun, tampaknya tak berhasil. Si perampok mengarahkan pandangannya pada mereka berempat, juga beberapa pengunjung yang tak berkutik di tempat.

"Jangan coba bergerak dari posisi kalian bila tak ingin kepala kalian kulubangi!"

"Sial," umpat Gray.

"Tak ada pilihan lain selain diam dan membiarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya," ujar Allen sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, terlihat kesal karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Rio mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan troli. "Uh, apa boleh buat—"

"Mana bisa!" tukas Claire.

Allen, Gray, dan Rio serta-merta menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang yang kini ekspresinya berubah drastis. Alisnya menukik tajam dan mata birunya berkilat penuh amarah. Tangannya yang berada di samping tubuh terkepal erat, mencengkeram kain _overall_ -nya. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sikap cerianya beberapa saat lalu.

Gray, yang tampak paham arti ekspresi tersebut, mencengkram bahu kiri Claire. Tatapannya tajam dan suaranya berat saat mengatakan, "Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau bisa menyusul mati kalau ikut berbuat nekat."

Namun, peringatan Gray hanya menjadi angin lalu di telinga Claire. Mahasiswi itu melesat maju tanpa sempat Gray cegah. Belum sempat si perampok bereaksi atas gerakan tiba-tibanya, Claire menumpukan tangannya di meja kasir yang terletak tepat di sebelah si perampok, dan dengan gerakan seolah melayang, dia melakukan tendangan berputar. Kaki berbalut sepatu _kets_ -nya tepat menghantam tangan si perampok yang memegang pistol, menyebabkan senjata api tersebut terpental hingga beberapa meter ke lantai supermarket. Si perampok berancang-ancang mengambilnya, namun salah seorang petugas keamanan dengan sigap mendahuluinya.

Sayangnya, masih terlalu cepat untuk menarik napas lega. Si perampok ternyata masih punya satu senjata, yakni sebilah pisau yang disembunyikan di balik jaket. Segera diarahkannya benda tajam tersebut ke Claire. Dengan gesit, Claire berusaha menghindar, tetapi pisau tersebut menggores lengannya, membuat kemeja putihnya terkoyak menampilkan luka memanjang yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Claire!" Gray maju, tak memedulikan apa-apa selain si _blonde_ yang terluka itu. Dengan sigap, ia menangkap tubuh Claire yang limbung. "Sudah kubilang, jangan nekat!" semburnya tanpa repot menyembunyikan kepanikannya yang menembus ubun-ubun.

Si perampok mendecih, merutuki aksi Claire yang menghambat pekerjaannya. Melihat para petugas keamanan yang bersiap menyergapnya, perampok itu tak punya pilihan selain melarikan diri. Mata Gray bolak-balik antara si brengsek yang kabur tanpa tanggung jawab dan gadis yang terluka di dekapannya. Bimbang.

"Gray-senpai!" panggil Allen. Gray menoleh dan mendapati Allen memutar-mutar sebuah bola voli di tangannya. Lewat gerakan mata, Allen menunjuk sebuah keranjang berisi banyak bola voli yang dijual pada lorong perlengkapan olahraga.

Gray pelan-pelan mendudukkan Claire ke lantai dan memastikan punggung gadis itu bersandar nyaman di meja kasir. Lalu ia berdiri dan tangannya ia posisikan di atas kepala, posisi _receive_.

Allen memutar-mutar bola volinya sejenak. Sepasang mata biru di balik lensa kacamatanya berkilat. Tak butuh lebih dari tiga detik baginya untuk memperkirakan akurasi. Bola voli tersebut ia lempar hingga mendarat tepat di tangan sang senior.

" _Nice pass_!" Gray tersenyum puas, lalu membidik kepala si perampok yang sedang lari pontang-panting menuju pintu keluar. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau, keparat!" lalu dalam satu gerakan, ia melambungkan bola tersebut. Seperti yang diharapkan dari mantan tim basket inti Sunshine High School, _three-point-shoot_ yang sempurna sebagaimana biasanya—

—tetapi sayangnya tidak. "Sial, aku lupa kalau bola voli dan basket punya berat yang berbeda! Kalau begini tak akan tepat sasaran!"

Namun, bola sudah terlanjur berada di udara. Gray sudah berpasrah diri ketika seseorang berlari kencang melewatinya, begitu cepat sampai hingga menciptakan embusan angin. Rio. Gadis itu melesat kencang menyusuri koridor depan supermarket hingga rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti ritme derap kaki. Kemudian, dengan gerakan segesit kodok, ia melompat tinggi dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada bola voli yang sedang berada di titik balik.

"Meteor dataaaaang!" seru Rio sambil memukul bola voli tersebut, membuat benda bundar tersebut melesat kencang bak meteor sungguhan, dengan kepala si perampok sebagai buminya.

Rio mendarat di lantai sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat si perampok yang terkapar di lantai dengan kepala benjol.

Allen terpana sejenak sebelum membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil mengulas senyum tipis. "Ini dia, _spiker_ sekaligus _ace_ klub voli Sunshine High School generasi ke-19, Sang Venus Lapangan Voli."

.

Empat remaja itu mesti merelakan beberapa jam melayang demi memenuhi panggilan interogasi sebagai saksi. Selepas dari kantor polisi, mereka menyambangi restoran _okonomiyaki_ sebagaimana rencana semula.

"Lain kali, pikirkanlah tindakanmu matang-matang. Bagaimana kalau tadi bukan tanganmu yang jadi korban, melainkan organ vital? Bagaimana, hah?" Gray masih belum puas mengomel, rupanya.

"Berisik, _okonomiyaki_ -nya jadi tak enak kalau kalau kau mengoceh terus," gerutu Claire sambil membalik makanan berisi campuran sayur dan daging tersebut. "Lagipula, bila orang seperti itu dibiarkan … bisa-bisa dia membahayakan, bahkan menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, kan?" ujarnya dengan suara berat dan ekspresi sendu.

Allen, Rio, dan Gray menyadari sorot mata Claire yang mengawang, seperti membuka luka lama yang terus membekas di hati. Gray menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Claire, seolah hendak menyalurkan kekuatan.

Hening selama beberapa detik di meja tersebut sebelum Rio memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Lengan Claire-senpai tak apa-apa?"

"Ah, cuma goresan kok," jawab Claire ringan sambil mengusap-usap lengan tangannya yang sudah diobati dan dibalut perban. "Aku pernah dapat cedera yang lebih parah saat main voli dulu, ingat?"

Rio mengingat-ingat. "Mm, ya, waktu itu."

Terpengaruh suasana nostalgia, Gray menatap Allen yang berada di seberangnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, _nice work_ , junior. Untunglah, instingmu sebagai _point guard_ langsung aktif saat melihat bola voli itu."

Allen membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Senpai juga, tembakannya masih hebat seperti biasa."

"Duh, jangan bilang begitu. Aku kan jadi ingin bermain dengan kalian lagi," Gray pura-pura mengeluh. " _Well_ , dengan kemampuanmu itu, rasanya tim kita akan baik-baik saja, eh?"

"Ya, tim kita akan baik-baik saja dengan kemampuanku ini," ujar Allen percaya diri.

"Um, meski ada satu-dua sifatmu yang butuh diperbaiki, sih …." ucap Gray sambil lalu.

Empat orang itu makan sambil bercakap-cakap ringan sampai sore (yang bagi beberapa pengunjung restoran, terlihat seperti _double date_ ). Ujung-ujungnya, Rio dan Allen bolos pelajaran sampai pulang sekolah. Berdoa saja supaya tidak ketahuan Pak Gannon dan dihukum membersihkan toilet.

.

.

Mereka berpisah jalan di perempatan. Gray dan Claire ke universitas, sementara Allen dan Rio kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas yang ditinggalkan di kelas serta mengikuti kegiatan klub.

"Ah—gawat! Aku belum mendapat _Kingdom Hearts Formation Deluxe Edition_ -ku!" Rio mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Bagaimana kalau orang lain keburu datang dan memborong _gacha_ -nya!?"

"Ehm," Allen berdeham sambil merogoh sakunya, "aku punya hadiah untuk sang venus yang kuat."

Rio menoleh, alisnya terangkat heran. Sejurus kemudian, ia terkesiap saat melihat apa yang disodorkan lelaki berambut merah itu padanya. Kapsul berisi sesosok figurin pria berpedang, figurin incarannya yang ia ingin setengah mati sampai termimpi-mimpi. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menerima figurin tersebut.

Bila boleh dihiperbolakan, Rio merasa seperti melompat keluar angkasa dan menyapa bintang-bintang yang cantik, lalu terjun ke lautan kue dan permen manis. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berkata-kata selama beberapa detik, hanya menatap produk plastik berukuran beberapa jari itu dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum.

Allen bersedekap pongah. "Huh, kalau mau berterima kasih sambil memelukku, silakan saja."

Mengabaikan pernyataan Allen, Rio menoleh dan bertanya, "Ba-bagaimana kaubisa mendapatkannya?"

"Tadi di supermarket, di bagian mainan anak-anak, ada mesin _gacha_ , tetapi kau tak menyadarinya. Makanya aku berpisah dan yah, dengan tangan ajaibku ini, hanya butuh sedikit usaha untuk mendapatkan benda yang katanya super langka itu."

Rio memandangi tangan Allen yang terlipat di depan dada dengan takjub. "Sepertinya tanganmu memang ajaib. Benar-benar ajaib."

"Mengherankan sekali, kau baru mengakui fakta itu sekarang."

Untuk saat ini, berkat seonggok mainan plastik, _mood_ untuk menampar wajah si narsis yang hobi membanggakan diri itu sudah terbang jauh dari Rio.

"Um … ngomong-ngomong, berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Ah, kau pasti tak enak hati menerima kebaikanku, ya? Boleh membalas, tapi jangan dengan uang."

"Jadi … dengan apa?"

Allen menyeringai, Rio menangkapnya sebagai sinyal bahaya. "Sesuatu yang melibatkan kontak fisik. Kau tak boleh keberatan."

.

Malam hari, seusai kegiatan klub, Rio tak langsung pulang, melainkan mampir ke sebuah tempat yang selama ini ia hindari.

Rio berkata pelan pada Allen yang berada di belakangnya, "Ini adalah yang pertama dan _terakhir_ aku memberimu izin untuk melakukan ini. Jadi … tolong manfaatkan kesempatan ini secara baik-baik dan berhati-hatilah."

Allen mendengus. "Kau meragukan kemampuan dan tangan ajaibku, Nona? Setelah merasakan sendiri kehebatanku, aku yakin kalau kata _terakhir_ itu akan menjadi dusta."

Rio menghela napas dan menatap cermin berukuran besar di depannya dengan pasrah. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika melihat ekspresi puas Allen kala mulai merapikan helai-helai pirangnya dan menyematkan beberapa jepit rambut.

Yah … berhubung Allen tampaknya kebelet sekali mempermak rambut Rio yang katanya kusam dan tak terawat itu dan terutama karena lelaki itu secara tak langsung sudah menyelamatkan isi dompet Rio dari tersedot cuma-cuma oleh mesin _gacha_ , tak ada pilihan lain, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

.

(a/n) okeee maaf, maaaaf banget karena saya mengkhayalnya aneh-aneh hahaha gray main basket hahaha allen main basket hahaha. dan mimpi apaaa bisa masukin dua pair beda series beda dunia ini dalam satu cerita #pusink

kangen nulis slice of life ala murid sma, lalu soal voli dan basket … bisa tebak sendiri terpengaruh oleh anime apa wkwk. sebenernya keinginan buat bikin spin-off tentang rio dan allen udah ada sejak aku publish cerita aslinya, tapi baru kesampean sekarang.

makasih buat yang udah baca ^^9

.

.

pssst, special note buat qaqa HeroineWannabe: your _babe_ is still lost... ke mana kah dia? mungkin masuk gesuling club atau malah klub renang bareng haru dkk :') :')


End file.
